nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
World Gate
=Player Instructions= Worldgate Installation ::WorldGateClient Installation Instructions: ::This step is only needed to be done the first time you use world gate, if you already have it installed skip ahead to configuration. ::Step 1: Download WorldGateClient.msi from the NWVault: ::http://nwvault.ign.com/View.php?view=Nwn2tools.Detail&id=29 ::Step 2: Click on Run to start the Installation Wizard: ::Step 3: Click Next followed by Install to complete the installation: ::By default, it will attempt to create a new folder and install files within C:/Program Files/WorldGate/. It is recommended that you install it to the default location. ::Installation Completed. ::It will also create a shortcut on the desktop. It's most convenient to put this shortcut right next to your NWN2 shortcut so you can check for updates before playing. ::You are now finished with the installation of WorldGateClient. World Configuration Select only one of the two following sections relevant to your world's desired method of configuration. Method 1 via URL ::Configuring the World Gate Client: ::Step 1: Run the WorldGateClient.exe by double-clicking the new shortcut. ::Step 2: The first time you start the WGC you will need to configure it to get the PW's PWC. Click on "new" to display the New PW Definition screen. ::Step 3: Click on "from URL" to display the URL entry form. ::Step 4: Enter <>> and click OK. ::Step 5: This will automatically configure WGC with the information needed to retrieve the PW's PWC files. Once the data is filled in, click on "test and exit". ::Configuration Completed! Method 2 via File ::Configuring the World Gate Client: ::Step 1: Download the PWs ini file by clicking here: <>. Remember where you downloaded it to. ::Step 2: Run the WorldGateClient.exe by double-clicking the new shortcut. ::Step 3: The first time you start the WGC you will need to configure it to get the PW's PWC. Click on "new" to display the New PW Definition screen. ::Step 4: Click on "from FILE" and open the file that you just downloaded. ::Step 5: This will automatically configure WGC with the information needed to retrieve the PW's PWC files. Once the data is filled in, click on "test and exit". ::Configuration Completed! Running an Update ::After you are done configuring, or whenever you start worldgate, it is very easy to run an update. ::Step 1: Run the WorldGateClient.exe by double-clicking the shortcut. You will now see the WGC main window with the PW's configuration displayed. ::Step 2: Select the name of the world from the pull down menu you want to update. ::Step 3: Click on "check for new files" to update your PWC to the latest version. ::Step 4: If there are downloads or updates needed click "ok". ::Step 5: After the process is complete it says done and you are ready to play! ::From now on, anytime you want to log into the PW, simply run World Gate Client first to for updates. It’s a simple one click process thanks to Tani. Connecting to the World ::Step 1: Launch Neverwinter Nights 2 ::Step 2: On the main menu, choose Multiplayer ::Step 3: If you have not logged in before, choose "Create New Account" and fill out the form. The "Bioware Community Name" that you choose will also create an account for you in the NWN2 forums. Click OK when done. ::Step 4: If you have already created an account, enter your username and password. Click "Sign In" when done. ::Step 5: Click "Join Internet Game" ::Step 6: Browse through the servers by choosing the Game Type section and then our world. Make sure to wait a second or two after you choose a different game type, so that the list has time to load. ::::We are in section: <> ::::Our Server Name is: <> ::::Our Module Name is: <> ::::Or you can use our direct connect address: <> ::Step 7: Click "Connect" ::Step 8: Make your character, and start playing! References * http://nwn2forums.bioware.com/forums/viewtopic.html?topic=602901&forum=118 * http://nwn.bioware.com/guilds_registry/viewforum.html?forum=26578&gid=15280 Category:PW Admin